She was unstoppable
by aussiegleek18
Summary: A sad one shot with a happy ending. Adult themes only read if you are over 18. Prompt given to me by HarryPotterHungerGamesLover enjoy!


**A/N I own nothing! A darker one shot for you. I was asked to do a darker version of 'A Broken Diva' By HarryPotterHungerGamesLover and this is what I have come up with. Again coming from someone who has experience, never cut. Talking to someone will help you more then any razor ever will. Depression doesn't just go away and there is no on/off switch so talk to your doctor if you have the symptoms and/or talking to a councillor or a friend/family member. Anything can trigger depression, a bad event or if it just runs in the family. I have never lost a parent and I can only imagine the pain of what that feels like, I hope I don't have to feel that pain for many, many more years to come. I don't do drugs or agree with the use of it. Warnings, self harm, smut and drug use. READ IF YOU ARE OVER 18 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Depression is a disease and diseases do not discriminate. Love you all :)**

_She was unstoppable_

Rachel Berry is a beautiful seventeen year old. She has a loving boyfriend in Noah Puckerman and two best friends in the form of Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray. She's the captain on the glee club and it's best singer and is going to be a star. Her daddy's love her and her biological mother Shelby is still in her life and she spends a month of every Summer with her in LA. She puts up with some bullying by stupid jocks and Kurt and Mercedes who don't respect her talent and are just jealous of her but all in all her life is pretty good. Well it was until last week... Hiram Berry, 45, died in a single vehicle accident on his drive home from work. The worst thing that could ever happen to a child, losing a parent so young happened to Rachel. The accident happened yesterday and Leroy called Santana, Quinn and Noah to inform them that Rachel really needed her loved ones with her. The three rushed straight over.

"Daddy L." Santana managed out before she broke down and hugged Leroy as tight as she possibly could. "I am so sorry."

"So sorry." Quinn mumbled through her own tears hugging Leroy tightly.

Looking at Noah over the girls shoulder, Puck nodded his head and then began to walk up the stairs to Rachel's room. When he opened the door his heart broke. Laying in the middle of the bed, her massive bed, was Rachel surrounded by tissues and clinging to her teddy bear that Hiram had brought her when he was working overseas in Europe. She looked so small in the middle of her bed, he could tell she was sobbing even though her back was turned.

"Rachel." Noah whispered closing the door behind him and made his way to her bed where she turned.

"N-Noah." Rachel whispered out in such a broken voice he started crying himself and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend where she clung to him crying her eyes out as he tried desperately to try and stop his own tears.

"I am so sorry baby." Puck kept repeating as Rachel sobbed that her daddy was dead over and over again.

XXXXX

Rachel just stared blankly as her daddy's coffin was lowered into the ground. The whole glee club, her whole family and the entire Jewish community in Lima was there to say their final goodbye to Hiram Berry. Rachel just stared at the now filled hole were her father would rest for the remainder of time. It was final. It finally felt final. Her daddy was dead. Gone, never to return, never to hug her when she had a bad dream, to tell her she looked beautiful when she felt ugly, no one who would watch Barbra movies with her because Leroy didn't like musicals like she and Hiram did. Gone was the man who used to do her hair in the pig tails the way she liked them done in, who would make a game and a song on how to eat her peas and beans... Glancing up at her dad who was trying to hold back his tears, Rachel's bottom lip trembled, her dad had lost the love of his life. She couldn't imagine if she ever lost Noah. Walking towards her dad, who was being consoled by Maria Noah's mother, Rachel hugged him as tight as she possibly could. Leroy clung to his daughter just as tightly back as they both began to cry. Their pain becoming to much for the person they had lost, the love of ones life and the daddy of the other. Hiram Berry would never be forgotten for as long as Leroy and Rachel Berry lived. They would get strong again... even if their hearts were still broken for the rest of their life.

XXXXX

Rachel slipped out of the wake with Santana, Quinn and Noah right behind her even if she didn't ask for them to follow. Climbing up the ladder to the tree house she and Hiram had spend weeks making when she was 7, she sat in the middle of the big space and watched as her two best friends and boyfriend climbed in after her. She had finally stopped crying a few hours ago, but being in the tree house that she and Hiram made set the flood gates open. Sitting behind Rachel, Puck pulled Rachel against his chest and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Quinn and Santana on either side, cooing in Rachel's ear and stroking her arm and hair as they watched their best friend fall apart.

"Rachie." Santana whispered trying not to cry herself.

"His dead Tana." Rachel sobbed out, "My daddy's gone. Just gone!" Rachel yelled, angry and sad.

"We're so sorry Rach." Quinn sobbed herself, "So sorry."

Rachel just squeezed her best friends hands tightly and Noah placed kiss after kiss on the back of her head while she sobbed.

XXXXX

Rachel's world seemed to run in slow motion after her daddy died. The days dragged on and she was never left alone. If it wasn't Santana checking on her it was Noah, if it wasn't Noah it was Quinn and when they all went home, Leroy made sure was okay of every second of every day. Rachel felt suffocated, like she couldn't move or breath. It had been two weeks since he died and who ever said time heals everything was a liar. Rachel had never felt more broken they she did at this very moment. Completely naked, staring at herself in the mirror in the bathroom as she waited for her bath tub to fill up with warm water, Rachel stared at herself, really stared. She looked exhausted, she had no make up on because it would just run from her constant crying. He eyes were puffy and red from her tears and she felt as shit as she looked. Sighing she turned and turned the water off and slowly sunk into the bath tub, the hot water instantly relaxing her tense muscles. Resting her head against the tub, Rachel picked up a razor to begin shaving her legs. Not paying attention, Rachel accidentally sliced her leg as she shaved and was shocked at how nice it felt. How she felt something that distracted her from the constant sadness she felt all the time. Placing her leg back in the water she noticed as the water turned red from the blood, her blood. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel snapped the plastic that protected the razor and after a few minutes managed to get the sharp blade out and into her hand. Lifting her leg up again to rest on the edge of the tub, Rachel cut a longish line from mid thigh to the top of her thigh. The water in the tub was red within seconds of her placing her leg back down and once she lifted it back up she couldn't help but stare at the deep cut she had placed on her once perfect skin. For that few minutes she felt better, felt almost 'okay'. Rachel had found her new coping method.

XXXXX

"Baby you sure you're okay to come back to school?" Puck asked Rachel a week later as they sat in his truck in the school's parking lot.

"Yep." Rachel nodded.

"Rach-"

"Just shut up Noah, I'm fine." Rachel snapped before getting out of his truck and slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, Puck locked his truck up and followed her. Everyone was being nice to her under punishment of death from either Puck or Santana and even though people were mean at McKinley nobody was going to teased a girl who had just lost a parent. Making her way through the crowd of people to her locker, Rachel sighed once she opened the door and immediately tore down the picture of her with both of her parents.

"B why are you throwing that away?" Santana asked concerned as she, her girlfriend Brittany, Quinn and her boyfriend Finn stood around her locker just as Puck finally caught up with Rachel.

"I can't look at it." Rachel admitted, "Put it in your locker." Rachel handed the photo to Quinn who nodded and slipped in her folder watching her friend closely.

"A-Are you sure you're okay to be back Rach." Quinn asked worried.

"Will you guys stop worrying, I'm fine!" Rachel yelled before she slammed her locker and left her concerned friends, running down the hall towards the bleachers where she broke down and cried.

"I can take you home Rachel." Puck whispered as she sat next to his hurting girlfriend.

"No I-I need to come back Noah." Rachel mumbled, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry."

"You're hurting, don't say sorry. I'm always here for you baby." Puck promised her.

"I know." Rachel nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." Puck smiled, accepting her hand that she had offered out and helped her to her feet.

XXXXX

Rachel got through her first day back at school with only a few set backs. Leroy wasn't home yet, still at work, which Rachel worried about him getting home safely every time he left; Rachel went straight up to her bedroom and closed the door. Lifting her skirt up, revealing her cut thighs that had been the subject to all of her pent up sadness and anger over the last week, Rachel grabbed the razor blade from her top draw, it was hidden underneath her panties and bras, and sat down on her bed. Slicing cut after cut on her left thigh, Rachel stared at the blood. It reminded her that she was human seeing the red blood dripping slowly from her deep gashes. Grabbing a tissue after she was done, Rachel kept the pressure on the cuts until the bleeding had stopped before she placed a bandage on her thigh to make sure that no blood leaked onto her skirt and then stood up and pulled her skirt down covering everything. Placing everything back so nobody would find her therapy, Rachel left her room and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. After making herself some mac and cheese, Rachel turned on the telly and watched 'Funny Girl' her father's favourite movie and sobbed the whole way through it.

XXXXX

Two months, it had been two months since Hiram has passed away and Rachel was pulling further and further away from everybody that she loved and her friends were getting concerned.

"Rachel's been acting really distant." Quinn voiced her fears.

"Yeah I know, we hardly ever see her and when we do she's either yelling at us or crying." Puck said frustrated,

"She looks so sad." Brittany whispered with tears in her eyes.

"She lost her dad of course she's gunna be acting weird." Finn said in denial about how hurt their friend was.

"But not like this, she's dealing with this all wrong. She never sings any more, doesn't hang out with us. Barely even sees Puck for fuck sakes." Santana sighed.

"Leroy says she spends all of her time up in her room. When he tries to get her down she just locks the door." Quinn told the group.

"She's breaking apart guys." Santana cried out, "I think she's hurting herself. The signs point to it." Santana admitted as Brittany wiped her girlfriend's tears off her cheek.

"Yeah, my ma thinks the same thing." Puck admitted.

"She needs us. After school we are all going over there to talk to her." Finn said.

"No." Quinn shook her head, "Just me, San and Puck."

"Less confrontational." Santana added.

"Okay but tell me and Brit when you know anything." Finn pleaded.

"Okay." Puck agreed.

XXXXX

Giving Rachel a few minutes to go about her normal routine, Santana, Quinn and Puck slowly opened the door and noted that she was most likely upstairs. Kicking off their shoes to make less noise, they walked up the stairs and opened the unlocked door to Rachel's room and Santana being first in the line, ran over to Rachel who was in the middle of cutting herself.

"Rachel." Santana sobbed knocking the razor from her hands, cutting her own hand in the process. "Don't baby girl." Santana begged,

"Rachie." Quinn gasped tears running down her face as she looked at Rachel's cuts.

"Baby." Puck muttered, watching his girlfriend place her skirt down trying to hide the cuts but the blood just seeped through the thin material.

"Why are you doing this!" Santana yelled,

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered ashamed.

"You could kill yourself! Why are you hurting yourself Rachel, we love you too fucking much!" Santana sobbed, lifting her friends skirt up and placed her bare hands on Rachel's bleeding skin trying to stop the blood. "Don't." Santana pleaded as she felt Rachel's blood on her own hands.

"It's so hard. I'm so sad." Rachel sobbed wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, "I'm so hurt."

"You're going to the hospital." Puck told Rachel.

"Why!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Because they're fucking deep and you need help baby." Puck added in a softer tone, "You need help."

Nodding, Rachel wrapped her arms around Noah's neck as he picked her up and sobbed into his neck.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Noah." Rachel managed out as Quinn packed her some clothes and Santana started up the car.

XXXXX

Leroy rushed to the hospital as soon as Noah called. When he got to his daughter's room he broke down as he saw her laying on the hospital bed.

"Sweetie." Leroy whispered rushing to her side, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry." Rachel repeated for the billionth time and slowly lifted her hospital gown up revealing her deep cuts on both of her thighs.

"Rachel." Leroy sobbed before he clung to his daughter, "My baby." He repeated over and over again as he traced his daughter's scars and fresh cuts as Quinn, Santana and Noah looked on with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault dad." Rachel cried.

"I should have been looking after you better." Leroy gasped for air still not believing that he didn't know that his daughter was hurting herself. "I am so sorry."

"Dad." Rachel whispered and just clung to her dad.

XXXXX

After Rachel's hospital stay, she was placed on anti-depressants and Leroy got her into a grief psychologist. Things were going okay for the next month or so until Rachel discovered a new out let, drugs. Skipping class for the first time in her life, Rachel made her way to the back of the oval were 'The Skanks' hung out. Their leader, Gina, welcomed Rachel into their click with open arms. She had lost her mother when she was 14 and that's when she turned to pot to help her, she felt for Rachel and wanted to help her pain. Rachel was always high, getting high in between classes, before school, after school, at school, at home, any where. She ignored her friends and Noah and she stopped taking her anti-depressants and attending her sessions with Dr Cooper. She was back pedalling.

"Rachel." Puck said in a stern tone as he walked up to her and 'The Skanks'.

"Fuck off Puckerman." Gina spat as she took another drag from a joint while Rachel pulled a cone from a bong.

"Noah!" Rachel smiled at her boyfriend,

"Baby," Puck whispered in a sad tone, "Come with me." Puck pleaded.

"But Gina and the girls are my friends." Rachel exclaimed.

"No they're not, they're drug fucked and soon enough you'll be too. Q and San are your fucking friends not these sluts." Puck spat in disgust.

"No they aren't!" Rachel yelled.

"Do you really think Hiram would be proud of you? Huh, do you?" Puck asked in anger, sick and tired of Rachel's behaviour.

"Fuck you." Rachel spat in a voice he had never heard come out of her beautiful self before. "Fuck off."

"Rachel." Puck pleaded,

"Just leave me and my 'drug fucked' friends alone." Rachel sneered, trying to wipe away the tear that Noah didn't miss.

"No." Puck said, picking Rachel up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Puck her the fuck down!" Gina yelled.

"No, fuck off before I tell the cops." Puck warned making the girls sit back down as he carried a angry and crying Rachel to the choir room where he knew her friends would be waiting.

XXXXX

"Put me down!" Rachel demanded and sighed when Puck placed her gently down on one of the chairs in the choir room. Fixing herself, Rachel looked up to see Santana, Quinn, Finn, Brittany and Puck sitting on stools in the middle of the room. "What?" Rachel snapped still being affected by the weed.

"You're broken sweet girl." Quinn whispered already tearing up,

"You're everything Rachel Berry isn't." Brittany added,

"You're not the girl I fell in love with any more." Noah whispered.

"You're not the star we love." Finn added holding onto Quinn's hand,

"You're not my best friend, m-my sister." Santana managed out, "But you will be." She added,

"We aren't giving up on you." Noah vowed. "I love you too much."

"I love you too Noah." Rachel whispered in a hoarse voice, a voice that sounded nothing like Rachel's.

"For you." Quinn whispered as the band began to play.

(Puck)

**Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
**

(Quinn)**  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

(Santana)**  
****It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**

****(Finn)**  
****Open**** your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.**

(Puck)**  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
**

(Brittany)**  
Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.**

(Quinn)**  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.**

(Santana)**  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh  
**

(Puck)**  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her ****eyes****.  
Broken inside.  
**

(Everybody)**  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**

Everyone was crying by the song had finished,

"He would be disgusted in me Noah." Rachel whispered, answering Noah's question.

"Rach-" Puck began but was cut off,

"No he would. I-I've pushed everyone apart that loved, I've hurt so many people. I've hurt myself. I've hurt my dad and my daddy. I touched drugs and I swore I'd never do that, I stopped singing; forgot my dreams, pushed away the two girls who are like my sister." Rachel looked at Quinn and Santana, "The man I love." Rachel looked over at Noah. "I am so sorry." Rachel pleaded and felt a million times better then she had in months when they all stood up and hugged her.

XXXXX

The first time Rachel tried to get better her whole heart wasn't in it, this time she was determined to get better. She was in her Jr year and didn't want to repeat it and miss out on New York. She wanted to get her bubbly self back, her relationships back on track and most importantly, get herself better. She went to every session with Dr Cooper, took her anti-depressants everyday and on time. She stayed away from 'The Skanks' and focused on her friend, Noah and studying. Leroy and Rachel removed every sharp object in their house and Leroy locked the knifes in a draw and Rachel was only allowed to shave herself when someone was watching, usually Noah and she even started singing again and attending glee again. It had been two month since Rachel had cut herself or done drugs and she and her family and friends were so proud of her.

"Noah, I really love you." Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend,

Leroy had to go away for the weekend so Noah told them he would stay with her. He wanted to watch her and to spend some time with her that he'd missed out on.

"I really love you too Rach." Puck smiled glad that her smile finally reached her eyes again.

"I-I'm ready." Rachel whispered,

"Are you sure?" Puck asked, he had gone 8 months without sex he could keep going.

"I love you so much, you're my everything Noah. You should of dumped me, but you never did." Rachel mumbled.

"Dumping you was never a fucking option." Puck said seriously.

Moving closer to him until she was sitting on his lap Rachel continued,

"You're a 17 year old boy and I was so, so fucked up." Rachel whispered, "So broken and hurt. I know you love me and I have never been more in love in my life. I'm ready Noah." Rachel repeated.

"I love you." Puck repeated before he laid her down on her bed where they had been sitting, "So much." Before he claimed her mouth in a loving kiss.

Moaning, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist feeling his hard cock through his sweatpants hitting her panty covered pussy. Once they were both naked, Puck ran her fingers along Rachel's scarred thigh and kissed each and everyone of her cuts gently,

"You're beautiful Rachel." Puck told her honestly,

"I'm not." Rachel said ashamed of her permanent scars on her thighs.

"You're beautiful." Puck repeated brushing the tear that fell from Rachel's eyes.

"I am." Rachel nodded, finding herself agreeing with the statement just by the look in Noah's eyes.

"Perfect." Puck whispered as he removed her panties and began to lick her wet pussy,

Arching her hips into his face, Rachel moaned as Puck increased his speed with his tongue, flicking her clit at a rapid pace. Draping a leg over his shoulder, Puck spread her open more and slid a finger into her tight pussy moaning to himself at how his cock would feel around her tight pussy. Increasing the speed, it wasn't long until Rachel was cumming undone, moaning her boyfriend's name and her love for him over and over again. When Noah was finally inside of her, she had never felt more connected with somebody and more loved. Ignoring the pain that came with losing your virginity, Rachel clung to Noah as her orgasm tore through her and shuttered when she felt Noah empty himself deep inside of her.

"I love you Rachel." Puck repeated as he held her tightly,

"I love you too Noah, so much." Rachel whispered into the dark feeling the best she had felt in so very long.

XXXXX

Rachel had her set backs, the first year since Hiram had passed away Rachel cut herself again but Leroy was there to pick up his daughter. Rachel thought that the person who said time healed everything wasn't such a lying bastard after all because with time Rachel learnt to smile over Hiram's memory and not cry. She remember all the good times she had shared with him over her life and not the sadness of his death. She graduated with her year and moved to New York with Quinn, Santana and Noah. She got accepted into NYADA which Leroy was so proud of. She graduated NYADA a year early and had her first lead in a Broadway musical when she was 21, her friends, Noah and Leroy in the audience on her opening night. She watched Noah and her friends graduate collage a year later and celebrated when Noah got his first job as a football coach at the local high school. She was the maid of honour at Finn and Quinn's wedding a year after that and held Quinn's hand as she gave birth to Mason Burt Hudson just six months after that. When she was 24, Rachel won her first Tony award and her dad and daddy were the first people she thanked. When she was 25, Noah proposed to her and she said yes. Twenty Six was the year she began Mrs Rachel Puckerman and as Leroy walked her down the aisle she **swore **she felt Hiram holding her other hand. And as she pushed to bring her first born, Adah Maria Puckerman, into the world, she **knew **she saw her daddy standing next to her dad as her daughter took her first breaths. As she fed her newborn daughter, Rachel thought back to the girl she was a few months after her daddy's death and how much life had changed. She had been broken and used to be unstoppable but with the help of her friends, her dad and the man she loved and loved her back she was back to **being **unstoppable.

**A/N I hope you guys liked. Please review and let me know :)**


End file.
